Encajando perfectamente
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi regresa a casa tras un largo día y viaje. Sora y Koushiro no le pondrán faciles las cosas. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8


Subiendo para la semana de diversidad sexual :3 Hoy me toca subir dos.

* * *

 **La opción escogí fue:**

Koushiro x Sora x Taichi 16 y filias fetiches Fetichismo de alguna parte del cuerpo.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece y **Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8**

 **Aviso:** Hot, muy hot.

* * *

 **Encajando perfectamente**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Taichi llegó a su casa aquel día apenas pudo desvestirse y dejar el maletín en el suelo cuando ambos lo colmaron a impaciente besos. Koushiro dejó espacio a Sora para que empezara la delicada tarea, pero muy fructífera, de seducirlo primero.

La chica siempre avanzaba con un beso rompedor y luego pegaba su cuerpo firme contra él. Puede que a otras personas les molestarían la dureza del cuerpo ejercitado de sora, pero a él le encantaba. Porque no era una mujer culturista, pero que el único reguero de grasa que necesitaba estuviera en sus senos, aplastándose contra su pecho en ese momento, era lo más.

Cuando llevó los dedos a la hebilla de su pantalón supo que no había forma de rendirse y escaparse.

Alargó una mano para meter los dedos entre las hebras del cabello pelirrojo del hombre. Koushiro avanzaba entonces , acercándose como si necesitara pedir permiso. Se ponía de puntillas para morderle el cuello y se encajaba junto a Sora y él y lo encañonaban contra la puerta. Taichi ya podía dar por despedidos a sus pantalones cuando Sora y él se inclinaron a la par.

Su erección se abrió camino rápidamente frente a sus ojos, palpitante, enrojecida por la excitación y dispuesta para ellos. Koushiro terminaba de quitarle los calzoncillos, dejando un beso en su muslo cuando Taichi se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba caer. Sora tiró de los botones de su camisa hasta abrirlos y acarició su vientre con las uñas hasta abajo.

Pegó la mejilla contra su muslo mientras sus dedos acariciaban la extensión como si de un objeto cualquiera se tratara, torturándolo.

Koushiro clavó en él sus ojos oscuro, disculpándose por lo que iba hacer. Sora le besó en los labios antes de apartarse y echarle los cabellos hacia atrás para que pudiera ver cómo abría la boca y sacaba la lengua antes de dar un lametón en la punta de su sexo y engullirlo acto seguido. Sora lamía todo lo que Koushiro no conseguía abarcar.

Lo apretaron y succionaron a placer, reteniéndole el orgasmo como si de un castigo se tratara. Cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo, sus manos se habían cerrado alrededor de sus cabellos y las hebras caían sobre sus dedos como si fueran cascadas mezcladas.

Lo chuparon hasta que no quedó nada de él.

—Así da gusto volver a casa —jadeó todavía recuperándose del orgasmo vivido.

Sora y Koushiro intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice mezclada con un toque de rubor. Taichi se dejó caer por la puerta sin poder sostenerse ya. Sus ojos no pasaron por desapercibido la erección en los pantalones del pelirrojo o cómo Sora apretaba los muslos.

—Tenemos que hablar un poco acerca de vuestro fetiche hacia mi miembro —murmuró con seriedad.

—¿Te quejas? —protestó Sora sorprendida. Había llevado una mano hasta la camisa naranja de Koushiro y estaba abriéndole los botones uno a uno—. Tú eres el que tiene más fetiche que nosotros dos.

—No es verdad —protestó sorprendido.

—¿No? —cuestionó Koushiro apretando los labios cuando sintió las uña de Sora resbalar por su torso.

Koushiro no podría estar tan perfecto como Taichi pero a Sora le gustaba hacerlo.

—A ti te pone nuestro cabello —recalcó antes de que la mano de la mujer descendiera por el interior de su bragueta y soltara un taco.

Taichi no podía negarlo. Por algún motivo especial se había enamorado de dos pelirrojos. Pero no era lo único que le gustaba de ellos. Ahora, lo que conseguía excitarlo hasta volverlo loco, sí.

A ambos le gustaba su excitado órgano, pero entre ellos tenían también ciertos fetiches. Por ejemplo, Sora le gustaba morder las mejillas de Koushiro cuando estas se encendían mientras le masajeaba el miembro. A Koushiro le encantaba enterrar la cara en las tetas de Sora y amamantarse como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Todos tenían sus pequeños gestos, sus gustos, sus excitantes fetiches. Pero de ahí a que lo emboscaran era por culpa de su tiempo fuera estudiando en el extranjero. Donde las llamadas por teléfono no habían sido suficiente y mucho menos los videos.

—Todos tenemos un fetiche —protestó mientras movía un pie hasta colarlo por las piernas de Sora y presionar su sexo—. Pero: ¿por qué demonios lo estamos haciendo en la entrada? Eso es nuevo.

—Es tu culpa —soltaron los dos a la par.

El rostro enrojecido y sus caderas meneándose contra su pie y la mano de la mujer.

—Vaya, eso sí que me lo esperaba —picó sonriendo sin cesar sus caricias—. Así que es mi culpa que me vaya a estudiar fuera y no os podéis contener cuando me veis llegar. Curioso.

—Taichi —protestó Sora con las mejillas encendidas—. Tú no te quejas mucho. También nos echas de menos.

Como un loco de atar.

Esos dos eran su talón de Aquiles. Una relación que no podía salir del rincón en el que vivían porque otros ojos los difamarían y tacharían de incorrectos, depravados entre otras cosas. Nadie podía comprender que existiera tal grado de aceptación entre ellos, que desearse fuera una clase de necesidad que venía engullida con el sentimiento y el deseo de sentirse querido.

Los tres lo habían intentado fuera hasta que decidieron que quizás, no tenían que mirar tan lejos. Solo ellos se comprendían y aceptaban esa clase de perversión única que podían mostrar sin que nadie los juzgara por un motivo u otro.

Sora podía ansiarle sin prejuicios o vulgarismo, sin esconderse tras una fachada de mujer perfecta porque era lo que se esperaba de ella. Koushiro dejaba de ser solo el nerd que todos veían y querían aplastar con hirientes comentarios y que no podía expresar su sexualidad libremente porque no lo veían ni plausible.

Y él podía dedicarse a tenerlos sin tener que resguardarse tras un "no funciona porque eres demasiado caliente" "nunca tienes suficiente porque eres insaciable". "Llega un punto en que no tengo ganas de hacerlo pero tú siempre estás excitado".

Eran el trio perfecto. Con sus más y sus menos. Se aceptaban entre ellos. Se complementaban.

Se inclinó hacia delante para adentrar sus dedos entre sus cabellos. A ese punto, el sexo de Koushiro se mostraba ardiente ante sus ojos y Sora estaba completamente húmeda.

Iba a comérselos. Literalmente.

—Buen provecho, mis traviesos.

 **Fin**

 **09 de Mayor del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
